Rapid removal of body fat is an age-old ideal, and many substances have been claimed to accomplish such results, although few have shown results. “Mesotherapy,” or the use of injectables for the removal of fat, is not widely accepted among medical practitioners due to safety and efficacy concerns, although homeopathic and cosmetic claims have been made since the 1950's. Mesotherapy was originally conceived in Europe as a method of utilizing cutaneous injections containing a mixture of compounds for the treatment of local medical and cosmetic conditions. Although mesotherapy was traditionally employed for pain relief, its cosmetic applications, particularly fat and cellulite removal, have recently received attention in the United States. One such reported treatment for localized fat reduction, which was popularized in Brazil and uses injections of phosphatidylcholine, has been erroneously considered synonymous with mesotherapy. Despite its attraction as a purported “fat-dissolving” injection, the safety and efficacy of these cosmetic treatments remain ambiguous to most patients and physicians (see, Rotunda, A. M. and M. Kolodney, Dermatologic Surgery “Mesotherapy and Phosphatidylcholine Injections: Historical Clarification and Review”, 2006, 32: 465-480).
Recently published literature reports that the bile acid deoxycholic acid has fat removing properties when injected into fatty deposits in vivo (See, WO 2005/117900 and WO 2005/112942, US2005/0261258; US2005/0267080; US2006/127468; and US2006/0154906). Deoxycholate injected into fat tissue has the effects of: 1) degrading fat cells via a cytolytic mechanism; and 2) causing skin tightening. Both of these effects are required to mediate the desired aesthetic corrections (i.e., body contouring). The effects of deoxycholate into fat are spatially contained because deoxycholate injected into fat is rapidly inactivated by exposure to protein, e.g. albumin, and then rapidly returns to the intestinal contents. As a result of this attenuation effect that confers clinical safety, fat removal therapies typically require 4-6 sessions. This localized fat removal without the need for surgery is beneficial not only for therapeutic treatment relating to pathological localized fat deposits (e.g., dyslipidemias incident to medical intervention in the treatment of HIV), but also for cosmetic fat removal without the attendant risk inherent in surgery (e.g., liposuction) (see, Rotunda et al., Dermatol. Surgery “Detergent effects of sodium deoxycholate are a major feature of an injectable phosphatidylcholine formulation used for localized fat dissolution”, 2004, 30: 1001-1008; and Rotunda et al., J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. “Lipomas treated with subcutaneous deoxycholate injections”, 2005: 973-978).
All publications and patent applications mentioned in this specification are herein incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.